


Less Armor, More Power (edited: The time Sam and Dean are forced to wear skimpy sentient armor!)

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Armor Kink, Castiel Does Not Understand, Castiel Does Not Understand Boundaries, Castiel Does Not Understand Humans, Clothing Kink, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Dean Winchester, Crossdressing Kink, Crossdressing Sam Winchester, Embarrassed Sam Winchester, Embarrassment, F/F, Flirty Dean Winchester, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Mako-centric, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prankster Gabriel, Sam and Dean In Skimpy Revealing Armor, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: “YES I KNOW I KNOW! Our armors are skimpy! Could you boys just dropped it and focus on HELPING US BRING THAT DEMON DOWN AND SAVE MY GIRLFRIEND!!!”------------------Legends of powerful demonic sentient armor suits called Kamui that will give the wearers invincible strength and swift speed at the price of their blood for every use...and their dignity.The Winchester brothers find out that the demon armors are in the hands of two daughters of a pair of skilled wealthy hunters who are well-known for being almost naked when they killed so many monsters.Ryuko want to avenge her father while Satsuki want to take her mother’s power but they team up since both of them want their mother dead.When the sisters are forced to hide Senketsu and Junketsu, Sam and Dean are forced by the Kamui to wear them so that find their original wearers.





	Less Armor, More Power (edited: The time Sam and Dean are forced to wear skimpy sentient armor!)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own spn or klk
> 
> Yes I wanna see Sam and Dean wear the kamui
> 
> Also this is an au where Ryuko and Satsuki are hunters and Senketsu and Junketsu are powerful sentient demonic armors.

There’s so many people that were brutally beaten up everywhere in the forest and in the center are a pair of young women in skimpy armor each holding a sword.

 

“That was a hell of a fight” said Ryuko wiping the blood off her face as she pants while smirking.

 

"It sure was" said Senketsu changes back into a school uniform.

 

“What a waste of time...I was hoping that those demons have the information on the whereabouts on our mother” said Satsuki and Junketsu turns back to into a uniform.

 

“Now, let's go back to Mako” said Ryuko as she puts her scissor blade in her guitar case.

 

“Very well then” said Satsuki as she cleans her sword and puts it in its scabbard.

 

~~~~~

Ryuko had her arm over Mako while Satsuki is next to them as they walk together at the sidewalk

 

“I still can't believe you four show those demons whose boss! I wish I was there to watch!” said Mako excitedly with her eyes widen in awe.

 

“Sorry you couldn't this time but I don't want you to get hurt, there was so many demons this time” said Ryuko as she kisses her.

 

“Oh but I love seeing you in Senketsu’s armor form!” said Mako smiling as her nose bleeds.

 

Ryuko blushes as she laughs nervously. She is still getting used to the revealing demonic armor ever since she and Satsuki are tracking down their mother and half sister. Satsuki however didn't care since she wants to be more powerful than their mother.

 

“Oh an ice cream shop!” said Mako cheerfully as she runs inside the shop.

 

Ryuko sighs smiling as she follows her while Satsuki rolled her eyes and goes after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Would Dean be embarrassed about wearing the Kamui or he wouldn't care?


End file.
